The present invention relates to a refrigeration device comprising a body and a first and a second door which jointly define an inner chamber, the first door bearing an upright member which engages in the inner chamber and comes in contact with the first and the second door on their inner side in the closed position of the doors and which can be pivoted on opening the first door to pass the second door. Such a refrigeration device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,098.
The upright member is used to seal a gap between the doors when these are located in the closed position. In order to fulfil this task, the height of the upright member must agree with the height of the inner chamber into which it engages apart from a small play. The greater the play, the more air can pass between the ends of the upright member and the bottom or the roof of the body. The smaller the play, however, the larger the risk of the bottom or the roof of the body grinding or impacting against the upright member, making it difficult to open and close the doors and resulting in frictional wear or even preventing the first door from completely closing.
There is therefore a need for a refrigeration device which ensures both effective sealing between the doors and also unhindered opening and closing.